


Lessons in Flirting

by Trams



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Mag7Week, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: For the Mag7Week prompt 'fall'"Billy recently moved to a small town, to get away from the big city, and isn’t exactly expecting to be hit on by some dude his first night visiting the one and only bar in town.Or: The modern au where Goody is under the impression he’s good at flirting, and Billy finds himself unexpectedly charmed"





	Lessons in Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was exactly the lenght I was aiming for when I decided to write something for all days... I genuinely thought I could write all of them this short...

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

A voice suddenly said behind Billy. He only barely stopped himself from flinching in surprise. How hadn’t he heard someone coming up behind him? 

The bar had been rather empty when Billy came in and he hadn’t exactly expected anyone to approach him, and certainly not anyone who would use _that_ as an opening line.

“Really? That’s the line you’re…” Billy said as he turned around, and then stopped when he saw the man behind him. “What are you–?” He wasn’t even sure he had the words to describe the man in his seriously outdated, not even last century but the one before, clothing in blue, white and grey tones, and a neat beard.

“Goodnight Robicheaux is my name,” the man said with a bow, one arm behind his back, the other hand outstretched and Billy almost took it out of pure puzzlement. When another voice chimed in, “Goody, stop bothering that poor innocent man.”

Billy looked over and saw a black man sitting at one of the tables, dressed in similar period clothes, but these were all black. On the table lay two hats, and a grey coat hung on the empty chair.

“Are you an innocent man?” Goodnight asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Before Billy could even think of an answer to that question, Goodnight turned to his friend.

“I’m just having a harmless conversation, not bothering anyone.” He turned back to Billy. “As for my outfit. You know the abandoned ghost town outside of town?”

“I’m new here,” Billy said, finally managing to get a word in. This, Goodnight Robicheaux, was a roller coaster of words and very few pauses between sentences. Not to mention that Billy was a bit captivated by his accent – southern US somewhere, Billy wasn’t that good at pinpointing the exact geographical differences between the accents.

He had lived in San Francisco for five years, and had only moved to the much smaller town of Rosa two weeks ago. It had been a bit of a culture shock – as if he hadn’t had enough of those in his life – even though he hadn’t even left the state. The difference between the large city and the small town was huge, and he was still getting his bearings. He also hadn’t been expecting guys to openly flirt with him in the one bar in town.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to take my word for its existence then.” He winked at Billy. “Anyway, you see my friend over there who wants me to stop bothering you–”

“You _should_ stop bothering him, you were supposed to bring me another beer.”

“There’s a line,” Goody said, despite no one else standing by the bar except Billy, who already had a drink – which was half finished – and the bartender who was playing a game on his phone.

“My friend, Sam, has bought the town because he wants to play cowboy in front of tourists.”

“He pretends he wasn’t totally giddy when I pitched him the idea,” said Sam, who had joined them at the bar and waved to the bartender.

“Shouldn’t you have your own saloon then?” Billy asked, feeling surprisingly curious.

“We haven’t opened yet,” Goody said.

“And yet you are wearing the clothes,” Billy said.

“Sam,” Goody started.

“Oh no, don’t you go blaming your fancy notions on me. _This_ ,” he gestured at his getup, “is all on you.”

“You are a terrible wing-man,” Goody said.

“Oh, is that what you’re doing, I thought you were promoting our business venture.” He took the beers and turned to walk back to their table. “If you’re flirting though, you are definitely crashing and burning over there, and I’m not rescuing you.”

“Shut up,” Goody said, glaring after the chuckling Sam who walked back to the table. Goody turned back to Billy.

“Am I really crashing here?”

“Hm,” Billy made a thoughtful sound. “Questionable start, and then it just went downhill from there.” He said. It was the truth, but he smiled warmly, because he couldn’t help that little part of him that kind of found the whole thing a little bit endearing.

“Well, I appreciate your honesty,” Goody said, about to say something else, but was interrupted by Billy’s phone beeping loudly. Billy checked it quickly, and he only just managed to hold back a sigh. He’d only gone out for one drink, but now he wouldn’t have minded staying for a few more drinks.

“I have to go,” he said, slowly. Looking back up at Goody who smiled at him. 

Goody pulled a card out of his pocket and brandished it with a flourish.

“Please feel free to visit when we open next month, I promise I’ll spare you from more of my special brand of crash and burn flirting.”

Billy took the card, their fingers brushing against each other.

“I quite liked it,” Billy admitted. He licked his lips, and gave him a small smile. Looking up at him between eyelashes and delighting at the way Goody’s eyes widened.

“Good night, _Goodnight_ , it was interesting meeting you.”

He had reached the door when Goodnight called out.

“I didn’t get your name.”

“Billy,” he turned around and looked at Goodnight still standing there looking at him, “Billy Rocks.”

“Very nice meeting you, Billy Rocks,” Goodnight said slowly, the way his tongue rolled around Billy’s name had a shiver of delight go up his spine. He was definitely going to have to seek out this man again.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a made up town, something that could have been established outside of Rose Creek, and wanted the name for the town that at least felt connected, so Rosa. I checked if there was another town in the US called that just to make sure it wouldn't be too off. Anyway, there was so I am sticking with it.
> 
> If I can think of a reason why Billy moved to Rosa I will (maybe) expand on this universe...


End file.
